A Chance Encounter
by Alice-Lost-In-Wonderland
Summary: Barbara Gordon goes to meet her father, the Commissioner for dinner. However, absent daddy makes way for a chance encounter with the enticing Officer Renee Montoya. After a dinner date goes well, neither of them get the night they were expecting.


Barbara Gordon shivered, the fine hairs on her arms and the back of her neck standing to attention as a chilling breeze swept down the street. She walked quickly, looking around carefully. Gotham Police Station was not located in the nicest area of town, and the last thing she needed was to show up to dinner with her dad with a split lip from fighting off a mugger.

'Too dangerous, going to end up dead, what will I do if something happens to you, Barb?' the nagging and chastising would be endless and unbearable from her father.

Her legs were cold as the wind floated up under her skirt and she walked faster, trying to get to the station sooner. She half wished she had worn something comfortable like jeans, but she wanted to look both smart and grown up for her dinner with her father. She wanted to impress him; prove she wasn't just his little girl any more.

She trotted up the steps and pushed open the door into the central GCPD precinct. It was dimly lit inside, only a few officers sitting behind desks in the side-rooms. It was evening after all, and the night shift were on. Less men during Gotham's most prevalent time for crime - Barbara shook her head, it was one thing about the system in this city she had never understood. Barbara made her way to her father's office to be met with an empty chair behind his desk. She sighed and decided to go looking for him, even though she knew it was unlikely he was here.

After walking around the building for a few minutes Barbara sighed again and checked her phone. No texts, no calls. She rolled her eyes - what a surprise. Commissioner Gordon must have been so caught up in whatever emergency the police had been called to that he had utterly forgotten about her. Was it too much to ask her father to take a night off? Here she was, when she could be with her friends or - more importantly - patrolling the streets as Batgirl and her dad had completely forgotten their plans.

Barbara felt tears begin to prick at her eyes but she shook her head and blinked them away. She would put it down as just the way he was and not let herself hold it against him. She briefly contemplated going to change into her suit and working but she dismissed the thought. She had earned one night off.

'Jesus, watch it!' came the sharp cry that snapped her out of her own thoughts. Barbara had knocked straight into an officer carrying a stack of paperwork and it had toppled and spilled onto the floor.

'Shit, sorry,' Barbara muttered, kneeling with the officer, scrambling to pick up the papers.

'Hey. Hey, Barb,' the officer said, noticing her.

'Oh, hello, Officer Montoya - working nights?' Barbara said as she recognised the tall brunette that worked closely with her father from Homicide.

'No, actually, I just clocked off. Working late,' she gestured to the paperwork she had sorted and stood again.

Barbara rose with her and smiled, 'I am so sorry about that.'

Montoya waved away her apology, then frowned, 'What are you doing here anyway?' she asked moving towards a filing cabinet, 'Looking for your dad?'

Barbara nodded.

'Sorry, Barb, you missed him by about an hour - theres a train wreck on the western suburbs, you know what he's like,' Montoya informed her.

Barbara nodded again, 'Thanks, Montoya.'

'It's Renee, I'm off duty now,' the officer smiled.

The two women walked to the door together and were about to go their separate ways when the urge to just be in someone else's company took hold of Barbara.

'Renee?' the brunette turned around and waited expectantly, 'I have reservations for two at Francisco's… would you like to come to dinner instead?'

Montoya smiled at the blushing red-head and nodded, 'Sure, Barb, I'm starving - I was only going to go home and eat take-away Thai food and drink beer.'

At the restaurant they sat opposite one another, making dumb jokes. Montoya looked across the table at the young woman before her. She had known Barb Gordon for many years as she grew up in and around the precinct. As Renee had risen in the ranks to become the top homicide detective in Gotham City she had always had a friendly relationship with the younger woman and had watched her grow from an awkward teenager to sophisticated young woman.

They twirled pasta around forks as they laughed and joked. Renee found Barbara's conversation refreshing, pleasantly different to the burly banter of the boys from the office. At work she was just 'one of the guys' which is the way she preferred it, but she found the demands of the job kept her social circle small and her love-life close to non-existent.

'So, are you seeing anyone outside of work, Renee?' Barbara asked her.

'No, no,' Montoya shook her head, 'Too busy to be chasing skirt.'

Barbara's eyebrows raised slightly, but she continued without pause, 'No neither am I.'

Renee let out a small sigh of relief and looked down at her food, she had successfully come out to Barb without a negative reaction, which could not be said of her parents.

After dinner they plumped for a few cocktails, quickly swallowing down the boozy mixtures one after another, laughing and giggling together. Barbara wanted to completely forget about her daddy issues. She was relishing Renee's company, the older woman had an infectious laugh and a wicked sense of humour. The more drunk the girls became, the more they began to appreciate more than the other's personality. Montoya marvelled at the soft flaming locks of Barbara's hair, while Barb admired the soft fullness of Renee's lips.

They caught a taxi together at the end of the meal, planning to stop at Barbara's place then Renee's. During the drive, the two women ended up sharing a friendly drunken kiss. The kiss led to a few more kisses, and Renee let her hand slide up Barbara's warm, smooth thighs. Thank God for that skirt, it made her legs look as amazing as they felt. Barbara kissed Renee eagerly as she felt her fingertips dance and graze up and down the sensitive insides of her thighs.

Barbara was pressing Renee's hand against her wet panties as the taxi drew up outside her apartment. A sizzling look between them was the unspoken invitation, Barb tossing bills at the driver as she pulled Renee from the car. Renee pushed her against the door to her apartment as soon as they were through it, kissing her deeply, Barbara's tongue slipping into her mouth, soft and warm. Barbara tangled her fingers in Montoya's sleek brown hair, kissing her passionately.

The women slowly made their way to the bedroom, gently removing each other's clothes, eagerly greeting the newly exposed skin with kisses and caresses. Renee had stripped Barbara down to just her skirt and panties, while she herself only had her lacy underwear still on. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Barbara onto her, straddling her lap. Montoya slipped her hand up her skirt once more and spanked the younger girls soft, pert ass, rubbing her palm across the smooth pale skin to sooth it before delivering another hard smack. Barb whimpered and moaned readily along with to this treatment, grinding her hips into Renee's, savouring the friction against her slick pussy.

Montoya grabbed her by the waist and tossed Barbara onto the bed. She lay on top of her kissing her way down her neck as Barb rewarded her with sexy moans of desire and longing. As Renee's mouth reached her navel, Barbara gasped and once again tangled her hand in her lover's hair. Montoya quickly rid her of her skirt and panties, and kissed her clit gently, earning further groans from Barb's sweet lips. Renee flicked her tongue across the younger woman's clit, and sucked gently, as her hands travelled up and down her milky thighs. Barbara held Renee's head in place and ground her hips in a small circle against her face. The pleasure filled Barbara's slender body and she played with one of her full breasts as Montoya fucked her with her mouth. Barbara climaxed quickly, the sensation of pleasure exploding through her whole body as she moaned, her back arching clear off of the bed.

Renee kissed her way up Barbara's body, sucking on her tender nipples before giving her a deep kiss, Barbara was able to taste her own juices on Montoya's tongue she found it filthy and deeply arousing. Barb opened a drawer beside her bed and produced a dildo, smirking at Montoya who moaned with desire.

'You dirty girl,' she purred at Barbara, who blushed, but continued with her plan to pleasure Renee.

Barbara pouted, 'Shit I have no lube.'

Montoya smirked sexily, and guided the hand the held the dildo to her mouth, winking at Barbara before taking the plastic shaft deep into her throat. Barbara moaned and bit her lip, becoming even more aroused as she watched Montoya 'lube up' the hard plastic.

When the plastic was slick enough, Barbara spread Renee's legs and pressed the dildo into her wet opening. Montoya moaned as the thick plastic dildo filled her up, pressing into her g-spot. Barb used her other hand to massage Renee's clit giving her pleasure inside and out as she moved the dildo in and out of her slick pussy.

Renee moaned loudly in response to the pleasure Barbara was giving her, enjoying the full feeling of the dildo inside of her. Barbara sucked and nibbled on one of Renee's dark nipples as the older woman played with her other breast. Barb marvelled at the comparison of her own milky white skin to Renee's olive skin tone. Montoya's loud groans of pleasure filled the room as she bucked her hips, riding the dildo to give herself even more pleasure. Soon she was screaming loudly beneath Barbara as she came, squirting her juices around the dildo.

The two women were spent, and for many hours afterwards lay in each others arms, giving gentle kisses and soft touches until they both fell asleep.


End file.
